nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Air Marine
Air Marine's Oath (Arcadian):We are the strength of Arcadia! For Generations we, the Air Marines, have defended its people with our swords, our ships, our blood! We never give up! We will never stop chasing the evil in this world! We will never let our nation down while we still have our lives! (pause) WE ARE THE AIR MARINES!! Air Marines are the foundation of Arcadia, and other nations Airship soldiers. They are innumerable and tough, each one hardened fighters burdened with the responsibility of justice. They defend their nation against all comers, Sky Pirates, rival nations and the Faceless Ones. Skills Air Marines are considered to be skilled airmen, many who retire from this profession become captains of merchant vessels or navigators for Explorer's League ships. Some become mercenaries, hired guns paid by worried business men. Others, who believed more in themselves than the ideal, join places like the Assassin's Guild or even, but rarely, pirates. As for fighting style, many choose to fight in pairs. It is an unfortunate fact that the average pirate will likely kill the average air marine, so they doubled their power by joining together. Often, they fight in groups somewhere between ten and fifty, led by an officer. The officer provides much needed support against very powerful opponents, like a skilled pirate or monster. Those who rise up the ranks often gain skills and access to unique weapons that are different than the standard issue. The air marine, unless he is skilled in some other discipline, is given a type of sword. If one desires, he can join the support corps, which specialize in weapons such as the ranged crossbow or spear (which is used against mounted, or giant enemies). Others desire to man the big guns of battleships or some enjoy the engine work and become mechanics. The best become Heavy Troopers the powerful and feared shock troopers, said to be the first to every fight. Attire Every marine has a long jacket and a Cap, as well as set of shirts and pants with a pair of boots. Air Marines of Arcadia favor whites and light blues, like the sky. Should the marine show promise and rise in the ranks, he will be given a lot more freedom, especially when he reaches, and passes up the Captain level. Many begin choosing their own designs and articles of clothing. Some even abandon the uniform entirely (except for the hat and coat) for something more comfortable. Some very high ranks, like Admiral wear suits or body armor according to the amount of time they spent in battle. The admiral of Everthorn is more likely to wear a suit because he/she will likely be escorting an important official through the base, rather than actively fighting the enemy. Philosophy Basic Air Marine philosophy is upholding the laws of his nation, or, as they like to say, JUSTICE. They are strong as one, and fight that way. Famous Air Marines All Admirals, Colonels and Captains start out as basic Air Marines, their struggle is honored here. *Admiral Shane Revelin: A marine who had the bad luck to be born during the Era of the Skylords, he died doing his best to keep the hordes of pirates away from the civilians of Acadia. Now buried in the Hero's Mausoleum. *Grand Admiral Gil Colin Graham: Admiral of the The Exile, he slew many pirates, including Cran Delor III and Rafael the Slayer *Captain Morone Tak: Faced one hundred pirates alone, he protected a civilian air ship with his scout ship from pirates by ramming the pirates, then wiped out every one inside. *Ensign Karana Coral: During the Faceless War She and her captain fought Faceless One boarders for four hours before reinforcements arrived. She personally fought and slew the Faceless One Hluce. *Rear Admiral Dimitri Sergei: The Dragon of Sabbatholm, he was known for his savagery in battle, it was said, that if the enemies of Sabbatholm would hear of his coming, they would run away without fighting. And more are born every day. Category:Air Marine Category:Faction